


Envy

by glymr



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Meme: Party Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never thought she would be *jealous* of a criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

When you're a cop in Gotham, you don't stick your neck out.   
  
When you're one of the few female cops in Gotham, that goes double.  
  
Oh, there are plenty of crooked cops. They're all good, 'God-fearing' men with wives and kids and nice homes bought with dirty money.   
  
Renee, who wouldn't take a bribe if her life depended on it, has to be just as clean as them. Cleaner, even. What would people say, if they knew that one of Gotham's finest was a...?  
  
She'd never thought she would be *jealous* of a criminal. But when she busts into the basement below the greenhouse, discovering Harley and Ivy locked in a fierce embrace next to their latest pile of ill-gotten gains, a violent jolt rocks through her.  
  
 _It's not fair!_  
  
Murderers and psychopaths, both of them. No one even thinks twice about this latest development, except for a few ribald comments by some of her co-workers. Bullock, bless his fat-clogged heart, tells them to shut their yaps and read 'em their rights.   
  
One kiss with another woman, and the next time the bad cops need a scapegoat, she'd be first on the list.  
  
 _Why do *they* get to have it?_


End file.
